


Broken

by Sleepless_thought



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feral Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Human Experimentation, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_thought/pseuds/Sleepless_thought
Summary: Moira guide Gabriel to her secret project, only for him to recognize his old friend.





	1. Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing but I been wanting to do something like this ever since I got inspire by Tophatlass's Feral76, especially since Moira's release. I just haven't had the time to do so. If you see any grammar errors or anything that stick out like a sore thumb, I apologize. I suck at writing but hopefully there's not a lot. I hope you enjoy it.

In Rialto, Venice Italy, the Center of Talon Base of operations. Moira and Reaper walk in long Corridor where little of light is barely vincible. As they continue through the long hallway, they come across a door that has a scanner right beside it. Moira press her hand against it and the door open with a single beep.

When Moira and Reaper step through the door, they're greeted by a messy laboratory. It was filled with the brim of junk, that they couldn't help but steps on it. The most that stood out in the laboratory was strange claw marks and pools of water in different places. After Moira and Reaper made through the clutter, They came across a Book Shelves that had ice coated in it.

"Gabriel, be a dear, and push the Book Shelves out of the way." Moira pointed.

 

Gabriel started to become annoyed and impatient. He walks in front of Moira and stares at her with his mask.

 

"After the meeting, You ask me to follow you. You had said little since then. What is this about, Moira? What have you done?"

"All of your inquiry shall be answers soon. Just remove the bookshelves for me."

"This better be good." Gabriel walks toward the bookshelves. As he grabs the shelves on both sides, he notices that the shelves had icicles all over it. An odd feature, as the room was barely cold to cause something like this.

As he moves the shelve, the icicles broke loose and crumbled to the floor, melting into a small puddle. Gabriel is then immediately slapped in the face with a chilling breeze.

Surprise by this Gabriel back away as his mask and suit start to form small icicles. The bookshelves that he removes had a hidden room behind it. Despite this, it looks to be more of an ice cave as the interior is coated in it.

Moira sigh. "He's at it again. Such a persistence fellow."

"He?"

Moira stays silent and walks pass Gabriel as she enters the room. Her outfit and hair start to form small ice particle, as she makes her way. Gabriel follows.

As they continue, their walk, Gabriel observe his surrounding. He notices that the hidden room was barely dim just like the hallway. It also had stalagmites on the floor and above. As Gabriel continues to follow Moira; he realizes that it's getting colder.

"We're close. It won't be too long."

"Moira..."

Moira stop. "We're here."

In front of her was a cage with a figure laid inside of it. Gabriel took notice and walk in front of Moira. He tries to make more it, but the room's awful light didn't make it any better. Gabriel came closer to the cage to make something of it.

"That close enough, Gabriel. I would hate for you to wake him up."

Gabriel ignores Moira and continues to look. He notices that the figure was a male and seem to be a muscular build. As he examines it more, Gabriel was finally shocked as he was able to see the white hair. 

"No." Gabriel steps away from the cage. He couldn't believe who it was. Gabriel then turns around and faces Moira. Both hands clenched as he made eye contact with her. 

"Moira...is that who I think it is?"

"Yes. It's the infamous Soldier 76 or as you and I both know him as Jack Morrison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short. This was more of an introduction. Next one will be a little bit longer.


	2. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting the hang of writing fanfiction but still not exactly good. I did struggle but it was fun to write this chapter. There is a lot of heavy dialogue for this too.

Gabriel continues to stare between the bar of the cage of a sleeping Jack on the ground. He couldn't believe what he saw. The last time Gabriel encountered him was on an operation in Egypt.

"Moira..."Gabriel calls out as he continues to look bewildered at the cage.

"Now, Gabriel please try to have an open mind."

"Open Mind," Moira? How am I suppose to have an open mind, after this? How in the world did you even find him?"

"It wasn't difficult. With Sombra's assistant and our technology, it made it very easy. Would you have guessed that Jack and Ana's hideout was at Necropolis?"

"It fit Ana well, were you able to catch her, too?"

"No, surprisingly she wasn't there. She must have run off. I"ll have Sombra look into it."

"This doesn't excuse your action, Moira. You undermined me."

"I had to. You were willing to wastes resource over your petty revenge."

"Petty Revenge?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten that you and Jack was part of the Soldier Enhancement Program?"

"So? What of it?"

"That enhancement program change you and Jack's biological structure. It gave super strength, speed, endurance, and high resistance to damage."

"and so you decide to experiment ?"

"I saw an opportunity. I hypothesize what I did for you; I thought I do the same for Jack. "

"Let me guess. It didn't work out?" Gabriel crosses his arm as Jack toss and turns in his sleep.

Moira glances at Jack for a moment with wary eyes. He turns and remains still again as Moira breathes with a sign of relieve.

"Too well and Please, inside voices. There was a lot of complication putting him to sleep."

"Ooooh, so you tranquilize him? was he too much for you?"Gabriel teases with a wide grin beneath his mask.

"Don't patronize me, Gabriel. These past few months had been a living hell." 

"Too bad."

Ignoring Gabriel remark, she continues. "Ever since I capture him. He has been nothing, but a stubborn and resistance man. I have to admit he been problematic for me."

"That's Jack for you. He always fights back no matter what." Gabriel then crouches down and watch between the bar of Jack's cell. "Isn't that right, boy scout."He reaches his hand through the cell and gently rustles the hair on top of Jack's head. 

As Gabriel's eye adjust more to the darkness, he notices more details on Jack's body. He was naked, pale, and both his hand and feet were darker that give a similar effect to frostbite. He then notices that Jack was much muscular than they previously met. 

"Moira, what exactly did you do?"

"As I stated before I took this opportunity to experiment and research him, you could say I improve him to make him the perfect soldier."

"So, basically, you made him into an attack dog?"

"An obedient attack dog." Moira reaches in her pocket and pulls out a small notebook. She swiped the ice off of it and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel confused, stare at it and then at Moira. "What this?"

"This notebook has all the details of what I did to Jack. It has his weakness, strength, information on the experiment, etcetera. I made sure to record all my findings. You will need this. Jack is quite the handful.

"handful?"

Moira calm demeanor changes into disappointment as she hands her notebook. "You see not only did Jack change physically but mentally as well."

Moira crosses her arm and looks at Jack. Her face twisted to anger and disgust as she walks up to close to Jack's cage. 

"On my way to change him to a perfect soldier. I try to do the same conditioning as I did for Amelia Lacroix. Unfortunately, there was a flaw. I should have known that Jack would continue to fight me even in that process."

Moira closes her eye and turns her head to avoid Jack. "With Jack fighting and try to have any ounces of control. Something broke, I didn't realize it until it was too late."

Gabriel shot up and glare at her."What, broke?"

Moira unphased, her eyes lock to Gabriel as he waits for an answer. "His mind."

"You broke his fucking mind?!"

"It wasn't intentional. If it weren't for Jack constant fight with me, it would have turn out brilliant."

"But, it didn't, and now you're trying to play damage control."

"call it what you must, but you and I are the only ones that know about this."

"You haven't told Akande and the others?"

"Of course not. They don't need to know...not yet."

So, why tell me, then? You knew my mission. I could kill him right here, right now.

He's right. Moira knows that. Whatever friendship that he had with Jack was dead. Gabriel knew Moira would try to persuade him in any way to do her bidding. Something that he quite familiar.

Moira agitates, tries to convince him to her side. "I'm quite aware of it. I was hoping you keep an open mind and perhaps change your decision. Jack is, after all, more useful to you alive than dead."

"Barely." Jack turn in sleep with a groan and stretch as he curls in a tighter ball. "What do you really want from me, Moira?"

Moira sigh. " I want you to be his tamer."

And there it is. The whole reason why Moira brought Gabriel along in the first place. He knew it had to be something, but didn't think it would be anything like this. Was Jack that bad, that he needs someone to control him?

"You can even think of him as a partner."

Gabriel contemplates this. He didn't want a partner and didn't need one. Gabriel knew he was efficient killer on his owns, but this wasn't exactly an ordinary partner. It was jack, his ex-boyfriend, his enemy, and now an experiment of Moira.

He wasn't sure if he could be Jack's tamer. The more Gabriel thought about it, the more he wishes to grab his gun, aim at the cage, and pull the trigger; forgetting everything that transpired here.

"Gabriel, I know what I'm asking is far out of line for you, but if it anyone he'll listen to, it's you, Gabriel. " 

Gabriel remains silence.

"The Tamers before you try to train and tame Jack. It fails miserably. He wouldn't listen and eventually kill them when they anger him. You're the only one that can control him."

"Does I really want to do this?" Gabriel thought to himself. "Can I bring myself to do this, after what we been through together?"

As Gabriel continue to think, Flashback plays in his mind like a film, projecting every fond memory of Jack. Gabriel closes his eye

" Gabriel, do you accept?" 

Snapping out of his thought, Gabriel finally knew his answer. He turns away from the cage to face Moira and say "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Gabriel is now Jack's tamer. Now to work on chapter 3.


	3. Preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I had to figure out the direction of the story and making sure that it sound right. I also had no internet services whatsoever too, but I'm back.

A few weeks had passed since Gabriel accept to be Jack’s tamer and he already felt uneasy. Despite Jack not being near, he couldn’t get him out of his head. Gabriel knew meeting him again would be different. 

To keep his mind occupied, He took the small notebook out of his pocket and opened it up to reread some of the material. Gabriel didn’t have the chance to read the whole book, so he only skimmed through it and picked specifics part that was of interest. Throughout the journal, he learns that Jack has a new ability called Cryokinesis. An ability that allows him to generate ice and manipulated. It also says that Jack is unable to control his power and that it mainly relies on his emotion. 

As he continues his walk back to the hidden room, Gabriel went to another part of the book and came across the section that discusses Jack's electric shock collar. Something that Gabriel didn't approve of and remembered flinching the first time. He couldn't understand why Moira put something like that on Jack, but hopefully, he can get an answer from her. Other than the details of the experiments and Jack’s health, Gabriel made sure to keep in mind of the notes that are crucial. 

“Good Even, Gabriel.” He looks up to see Moira standing near the cage. Not realizing that he had made it to the room.

"Hello, Moira," He closes the book and put it away. "Is everything ready?"

Moira shook her head. "Not Yet. A talon soldier should be here soon with the items you ask."

"Good."

"But if I may ask. Why you need those items?"

"They are just essential." Gabriel then walks to the cage where Jack is held and watch him. Jack was asleep and curl in a ball. As if he never move from that position when Gabriel saw him the first time.

" Since Jack's violent tendencies can be a problem, I thought it would be best to keep him asleep. The moment the cage is open, he'll attack the first person he sees. That if he was up, though."

"Then how am I suppose to get him out of the cage?"

"I was hoping if you could keep him in the cage. I mean wouldn't it be better to tame him inside before releasing him like a mad dog."

Gabriel understands what Moira was saying, but he needs to see this himself. No, He wants to see this for himself. He wants to see what Jack was capable of and the only way to have a first-hand experience of his raw power was to let him out. 

"No, Moira." Gabriel turns his head to meet her gaze. "I need you to stick to the plan. Jack must be released."

Moira sigh as she places her hand on her forehead."Fine. We'll wake him after the cage is open, but this is a mistake."

"Just as its a mistake to put a shock collar on him."

Unphased by Gabriel's words, she goes in the sleeves of her outfit and takes out a black remote controller that had a giant red button in the middle.

"Perhaps, but I don't use it all the time, Gabriel. It's mainly for tamer like you to use, " said Moira as she handed the controller to him.

"Why would I use something like that? Isn't that the reason why he so aggressive in the first place?

"He already is even without the collar. It just meant to stun him.

Gabriel took the controller and looked at it. He notices the red button had a dial and set on the number "5." No doubt that the other before him did this, and he immediately turns it down to "1." Gabriel didn't think it needs to be that high to stun Jack.

"I will admit, the tamers did use the shock collar to ...what you guys prefer to say?... A kick out of it?...something to that extent. The constant shock that Jack receives from it. Drove him mad even to a point to ignore the pain and attack his tamer. "

Gabriel grips the controller tightly, as he thought of those tamers hurting Jack. "Serve them right."

Just as Gabriel put the controller away, the talon soldier that Moira ask came with a black box. "Hello, Ms. O'Deorain, I brought the item you asked." 

Moira clapped her hand together and smiled."Excellent work. I take it there was no trouble?" Moira grabs the box from the soldier and holds it beneath her arm.

"Hmm,...a little... I think Akande spotted me, but it doesn't seem that he cares though."

"He will eventually..." Gabriel grumbled.

The talon soldier then peaks over Moira's shoulder and see Gabriel. "Oh, Sir Reaper...I didn't know you were there. Good-" Before the soldier had a chance to talk, Moira pushes him out.

"Enough, you did your job. I'll ask you if I need anymore assistant and please close the door on your way out. Thank you."

Just like that, the soldier disappeared, and Moira breathes a sigh of relieved and made her way back to the cage. 

"You couldn't do it yourself?" says Gabriel as he crosses his arm and leans on the bar of the cage as he watches Moira put the black box down beside him.

"It would have drawn suspicious to me. Something that I'm trying to avoid. Besides as long Akande doesn't think its important, he won't ask."

"Hmm." Gabriel didn't question it anymore, but he knew Akande's suspicious would only rise. To make matter even worse, Akande saw the soldier and probably would talk to him sooner or later. An issue that he'll have to deal when he had the chance.

"If you're ready, Gabriel. We can start now." 

Gabriel turned to look at Moira. "Okay. I'm ready."

"I'll open the cage, and you can shock Jack to wake him up."

"Do I have to?"

"Its the only way. He won't wake up otherwise."

Gabriel sigh as he pulls out the remote control and set it to number 3. Moira then walks to the side of Jack's cage and came across a scanner. She then proceeds to press her hand against it until sound went off, "beep." Gabriel watch door opens in front of him as he grips the controller tightly in his hand.

"Okay, do it whenever you ready." Moira took a step back and waited for Gabriel to make the first move.

He watches as he Jack roll over in his cage, sleeping calmly not being disturb. Gabriel then sees the collar around his neck glowing dimly just waiting for him to send a signal to it. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. 

Gabriel lifts the controller and aims it at Jack. He then presses down the red button, and the collar glows around Jack's neck.

Jack's eyes flew open, and a scream erupts from his mouth. The hidden room's temperature drops even lower, and ice starts to form in multiple areas. Jack began to growl as his eye darted around the room looking for the one who causes his pain.

Jack then caught notices of the open cage door, and stare straight at Gabriel with a cold stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know if there any errors. I'm not very good at writing, but its a work in progress.


	4. Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being short. I'm not use to making long chapter yet. Chapter 5 and 6 is being made hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.

Jack is finally out, and Gabriel had no idea how to calm him down. He continued to stare at Gabriel as he lifts himself up from the floor of the cage and walks hunch over baring his teeth, growling. Gabriel lifts his hand in an attempt to show Jack that he means no harm. This only causes Jack to attack him. 

He immediately leaps toward Gabe in an attempt to strangle him. Only for Gabriel to successfully dodge the first attack. After avoiding Jack's offense, he tries to restrain him. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't so quick to be put down. With his fast reflex, Jack turned around and punched Gabriel on his left side with his bare hand. 

Gabriel steps back and massages his left cheek. "Glad to see that your reflex hasn't changed." Just then he felt something cold on the side of his mask and lightly rubbed it. It was ice. He then looks at the hand that Jack punches with and realize that his knuckle is cover in it. 

He should have known. After all, Jack's new power responds to his emotion. He had to be careful, but that wasn't just the problem. It was getting close to him. 

Gabriel tries again. This provokes another punch from Jack; luckily Gabe was able to catch it this time. Although this time, Jack headbutted him and caused Gabriel to lose his footing. They both fell to the floor.

Gabriel tried to hold his own against him but was losing. His body was started to get cover in ice as he continues to fight against the old soldier. Jack's hands were slowly closing around his neck as Gabriel begins to lose focus.

Just then Gabriel saw Jack's collar glow again. It releases another shock. He got off of Gabriel as he grips his collar. Then immediate collapse on the floor, falling on his back. Gabriel got up as he watches Jack writhe on the floor with pain.

"Well, that escalate quickly." He turns around to see Moira holding a controller that looks exactly like his. Gabriel dug into his pocket and realized that it was gone.

"Your controller fell out of your pocket in your struggle with Jack. Glad it did. You look like you need some help."

"Thanks."

Moira then handed the controller back to Gabriel. " You need a new strategy, Gabriel. "

"Obviously. I didn't expect him to be that strong." 

"I did warn you."

"Yeah, Yeah." Gabriel ignores Moira last remark as he tries to think of a plan. He watches Jack; making sure he wouldn't move or do anything rash. Jack stay in the same spot, not moving at all. He stood in a crouching position holding himself up with one hand, taking deep breaths.

Gabriel knew that he had to change his tactics. He was also aware that Jack was merely attacking out of self-defense. After all, Moira put him through a lot of experiments. There no doubts that Jack had enough of it. 

Gabriel now sees the only way for Jack to cooperate with him. Is by changing the environment around them. Fortunately for him, changing wouldn't be difficult since Gabriel already figure out what needs to be removed. 

"Moira, I need you to leave."

"Excuse, me?" Moira turn her head surprise to hear this.

"I know what it sounds like, but I think this is the only way to get Jack to cooperate."

"How so?"

"If you were gone, maybe Jack would think differently. As long as you here, he thinks getting experiment on."

"We are, but I see your point. You think me leaving might change the situation."

Gabriel nodded in agreement. " Exactly. If this work, I'll finally make progress. Isn't that what you want?"

Moira rubbed her chin as she contemplates. "True, but I wish I didn't need to leave."

"I'll keep tabs on everything and updated you on progress. You won't miss anything. You can even use a camera if that makes you feel better."

"No, no,...that's fine. As long you keep me updated. I suppose I can leave this to you."

Gabriel smiled, glad to see that Moira saw it his way. She then leaves the Lab and close door behind her. He then turns his head back to Jack that now had stood up after recovering from the surge of the collar. Jack slowly lift his head as they both make eye contact with each other.


End file.
